


The Big Brother Protocol

by Why_is_gamora



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Lots of fluff all around, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is the best big brother, Precious Peter Parker, She is so adorable, Spoilers for Endgame, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's two children, Who gave Marvel the right to put two kids through all this angst, morgan stark - Freeform, peter and morgan, therapy for endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_is_gamora/pseuds/Why_is_gamora
Summary: (MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME! DO NOT READ SUMMARY IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!)During Tony Stark's funeral, Peter finds a little girl crying and decides to cheer her up.From that moment on, Peter decides to elect himself to take care and watch over Morgan Stark. Antics ensue.





	The Big Brother Protocol

Big Brother Protocol

A/N: I saw Endgame less than two hours ago and I'm already writing about it.

Summary: The moment Peter sets eyes on Tony's daughter, he elects himself to be her stand-in big brother. Antics ensue.  
___________________

Peter hated funerals.

After he lost Uncle Ben years ago, he never though any death could amount to losing a father figure.

He was right.

There was nothing more painful than losing the man who not only took care of you, but believed in you.

He clenched his fists, fingernails digging into his palms. This wasn't fair; everyone else got their family back except him. No one else had to go to the memorial of their role model. Hell, people were probably still celebrating that all their loved ones came back.

No one else had to say goodbye.

Peter eventually found himself standing on the porch of the cabin, happy to finally alone with his thoughts. He couldn't stand how broken everyone looked; they were Avengers, they had saved the universe. If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was Mr. Stark.

He sighed, putting his head in his hands. He should have kept the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped his fingers, not Mr. Stark. His healing might have allowed him to survive. If he had just-

The sound of a child crying snapped Peter out of his thoughts.

Peter stood up and looked around, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. The only people he could see was the bow and arrow guy and Wanda (he had found out her name when he spoke with her earlier today) standing by the lake.

He started walking towards the lake until he got to a small dog house covered with a blanket. Confused, he knelt in front of the structure and knocked on the side of it.

"Anyone in there?"

After some scuffling, a hand moved the blanket aside to reveal a girl who couldn't be more than four, tears running down her face. "I am."

Peter thought she looked familiar but couldn't place his finger on why that was. He smiled at her.

"What's your name?" He asked gently.

The girl poked her head out a little further. "Morgan."

With a start Peter realized why the girl looked so familiar; she was the daughter of Tony and Pepper.

"My name's Peter. Do you want to come back inside with everyone?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't like the house. I only want to see daddy, but he's not going to be there."

Peter felt a pang in his chest; he suddenly saw himself in her place, scared, frightened, and not understanding how the person you love could just be gone. It was hard to understand the concept of death when one is young, and Peter would never forget how terrified he was.

Peter decided to help the little girl get her mind off of things. "Do you want to play hide and go seek?" He asked.

The girl gave him a look. "Only outside?"

Peter nodded. "Only outside."

The girl seemed to think for a moment before smiling a little. "Can I hide first?"

Peter raised an eyebrow and then closed his eyes. "You better hurry because I've already started counting. One…two…three…"

With a giggle Peter heard her run off through the property.

Even if Peter didn't have many people to help him through his Uncle Ben's death, at least she wouldn't be alone.  
_________________________________  
Pepper was talking to Steve when she realized she hadn't seen Morgan in a few hours.

She mumbled an "excuse me" to Steve before going outside. "Morgan!" She yelled, but the only people outside were Happy and Rhodey sitting on the couch.

Rhodey gave her an odd look. "Are you looking for Morgan?" he asked.

Pepper nodded. "I wasn't paying attention after the service and the last time I saw her was when she was eating a cheeseburger with Happy and that was hours ago—"

"Woah, Pepper, slow down." Happy interrupted. "Peter has been hanging out with her all afternoon. I think she was tired so they went up to her room."

Pepper sighed in relief but then gave him a look. "She hasn't been in her room since…" Pepper trailed off, trying to find the right word. "…the incident."

Happy shrugged. "I'm just repeating what Morgan told me."

With that Pepper went back inside.  
__________________________  
Pepper couldn't hear any noise coming from Morgan's room, so she quietly opened the door.

Her heart warmed at the sight in front of her.

Morgan hadn't been able to sleep for the past few nights, and if she did sleep it was with Pepper on the couch downstairs. Now, she was dozing peacefully in her bed.

That wasn't the part that surprised Pepper.

What surprised Pepper was how Peter got the rocking chair from the corner of the room and was now resting his head on the bed beside Morgan.

Pepper smiled and placed a hand over her chest. Tony would be proud.

Quietly, Pepper stepped back, closed the door and then went back downstairs.

If anyone at the service deserved some rest, it was the two children.  
________________________________________  
That was absolute crap but at this point I'm too traumatized to care. If you have any prompts, feel free to let me know! Also, if anyone would like to talk about Endgame please PM me! I want to hear your thoughts!

Next chapter: Pepper needs a babysitter.

Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed!


End file.
